Just Another Teenage Life
by Kirara's-Best-Bud
Summary: Ok...it's about Kagome and Inuyasha really. That's all you need to know. IK MS


Uhh...this is a newer story...so...r and r...I guess...  
  
By the way, this story isn't in the Feudal Era...regular time I guess you could call it...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother...oh yeah...wait...lost me there again...oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Taki, Meeso, and Yasero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked through the halls of her school, heading to her next class. On the way, she saw her friend, Taki, across the hall.  
  
"Hey Taki!" Kagome waved Taki over and smiled.  
  
"Hey..." Taki said as she walked over.   
  
"So, I'm going to Bender's after school with Meeso and Sango. We're gonna' see if we can find some cute guys! Wanna' come with?"  
  
"I guess...I have nothin' better to do...but I'm not gonna' participate in the 'cute guy search'."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You know I don't believe in romance. It is for the weak-minded." She replied.  
  
Kagome dismissed the issue and walked with Taki to their next class.   
  
Many people in Kagome's school find it hard to believe that Taki and Kagome are friends because of stereo-type. Kagome is the prep, head of the cheerleading team, and is very popular in school. She is smart, yet can be very dumb at times. Taki is exactly the opposite. Taki explains to people who find her different that she just likes to be different from everyone else. She is at the bottom of the popularity list, and doesn't have very many friends, but that's the way she likes it. Taki dresses in all black, occasionally red, wears black lipstick, has black hair with red tips. You get the picture, right?  
  
Inuyasha was the most popular guy at school. He always dressed right, had millions of friends, as well as girls who swooned at the site of him. He was the head of the football team, and had good grades.   
  
As Inuyasha walked down the hall to his next class, Miroku, his best friend snuck up on him.   
  
"Hey Inu! Wait up!" Miroku caught up to Inuyasha and walked with him.  
  
"What's up Inu-boy?" Inuyasha wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha? Anyone home?" Miroku knocked on Inuyasha's forehead, and he snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Okay...is somethin' wrong with you Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
"I mean, you've been acting strange all day. You barely ate any of your lunch, you almost killed Yasero when he played a little joke on you--"  
  
"He put sugar on my food when I wasn't looking! That's why I didn't eat it you idiot!"  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry. Well, why are you acting all...freaky? It's like you're a zombie or something today."  
  
"I dunno'. Oh well...I think it's because I had a spoonful of sugar on my food and ate it! Now I'm all dazed and crap! Stupid Yasero...he needs to watch what he does."  
  
"Did I just hear you make a threat? Hahahaha...the great, big, Inuyasha, most popular guy in school made a threat!" Miroku doubled over with laughter because he never expected to hear Inuyasha make a threat. Inuyasha got tired of Miroku's laughter and walked to his next class. Miroku looked up and chased after Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, sorry." Miroku scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah...whatever." Inuyasha continued to walk forward.  
  
"So...Yasero and me are goin' to Bender's. You wanna' come? My treat?"  
  
"Sure. See ya' after school. Later." Inuyasha walked off.  
  
After school was over, Meeso and Taki followed Kagome to her house so they could get ready to go to Bender's.   
  
"Alright," Kagome said sitting down on the floor of her bedroom. "Here, Meeso, I have this new skirt. Oh yeah, and a Halter top. You wanna' wear it to Bender's?"  
  
"Wow, Kagome. You're really gonna' let me wear that? It's a really pretty outfit!" Meeso exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, sure. I don't really want it anyway." Kagome looked Taki up and down. "Taki?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Taki flipped through a magazine.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?" Kagome looked over at Meeso who was already in her new outfir, posing infront of Kagome's mirror. Meeso looked over at Taki.  
  
"Oh, that's alright, I'll just wear this." Taki continued to look through her magazine.  
  
"Oh no. You are NOT wearing THAT." Kagome dragged Taki ove to the mirror and stood her infront of it. "Now, look at your self."  
  
"What? I don't see anything wrong with this outfit. I dress like this everyday." Taki said examining herself in the mirror.  
  
"Exactly." Kagome dug through her closet and pulled out a hot pink dress and hot pink heels.  
  
"There is NO WAY I am wearing that Kagome!" Taki backed away towards the door.  
  
"Meeso! Hold Taki down! You have to dress in some other color than black!" Meeso grabbed Taki's arms.  
  
"Wait! Can't it at least be something other than pink?" Taki emphasized on the word, pink. "How 'bout red? That's good with me!"  
  
"I don't have anything red!" Kagome walked towards Taki.  
  
By the time they got to Bender's, they had one very angry Taki. They had compromised a little, but not much. Taki was now wearing the pink dress, which Kagome had let her redecorate. Taki had sewn patches of black and red on the dress, and now it looked like something that had gone through the shredder. The only reason Taki was angry now was because Kagome had made her wear heels, which she hated. Taki had gone to the bathroom with a black and red marker, and changed the color of the heels. Kagome was devastated, but she got over it, since she had millions of shoes.  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Yasero sat down at a table, admiring gorls. Then, Inuyasha saw Kagome walk in the door. Miroku nudged Inuyasha with his elbow, and he got embarrassed and looked away. 


End file.
